Question: Luis is a gardener. He plants $10$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has the same number of irises. He plants a total of $70$ irises in the garden. How many irises did Luis plant in each row?
Solution: The number of irises that Luis planted in each row is the total number of irises that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $70\text{ irises} \div 10\text{ rows of irises}$ $70\text{ irises} \div 10\text{ rows of irises} = 7\text{ irises per row}$